seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 5
Zozo couldn't believe it. First, he decided to go around this crazy gun toting town, and now, he happens to find a bunch of blood hungry bounty hunters. Then, a big guy in fur clothes and holding an axe attacked him. He was scared out of his mind. "YOU SCARED ME!" Good thing the guy was a wimp. He was all beat up, bloody, and had purple marks all over him, from the beating. Zozo was dusting himself off, and stared at the crazed man. He was kneeling to Zozo, and begging. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" "Who are you, anyway?" "Rob, sir!" Rob? Who named their kids Rob?! Then again... Zozo... Yeah, Zozo had no voice to talk. He decided to probe for information. "Are you the Bounty hunters?" "Yes, we are! We came for your heads! When I saw you, I thought I could destroy you! Sir!" He was honest. Zozo had to give it to him. Zozo grabbed him, and over lifted him. "Are... Are you going to eat me?!" "No! I just want to see what you know! Back to my friends!" - Fea, and Rangton were walking around town. The two decided maybe that they should learn to get to know each other. They were both on the same now. Rangton, decided to start the conversation. "So... Red dress." "Yes." "Do you buy them?" "When I can." "Any reason?" "No. Just like them." The two stopped talking, and they started to look away. It was awkward. They barely knew each other, and yet, they were too close to be normal. "Umm... How's you get the fruit Rangton?" "Some merchant. He had no idea. I got like, 300 for it." "300 for something that costs 100,000,000?" "Yep. I was lucky. Sure, I got the Glue thing, but mom always said I was a sticky kid. Actually, I barely changed since I was a kid. Only got fatter. Oh, and sexier! How about you? What's with the swords?" "Dad gave them to me." "Oh. Any mom?" "Nope. Dad and Mom... Weren't the best of friends. Mom left quite early. When she did come... Things would fly. Insults. Tables. Each other. I always hid, concentrating on training." "Sounds shitty. Me? Mom was a nice women, but she would always hide things from us. Like my dad's gambling addiction, his drinking, or his 'friends' that he met when on his jobs. Still, I guess he wasn't bad. God knows when I deserved a beating or two. He did make sure we had a roof, even if it wasn't... Good." "You were poor?" "Poor? No, I thought we were the richest family. A mom, a dad, and my pet cockroach. I thought we were rolling in dough. When we went on a trip on a horse, I thought it was royalty. In actuality, it was 1/10 the price that time. The horse was going to be put down." The two started to laugh, and they started to tell stories, about their crappy, poor lives. It was the only thing they could do. - Malk, holding a grocery bag, and looking at the fruit, put them in. Most people were staring at him, but he didn't care. These looked great! A young boy, holding a toy knife, came to Malk. He was short, had a big grin, and was adorable. "Are you a pirate?" "Yep, I'm Malk, a big famous guy." "Wow... My dad was a pirate!" "Oh? What happened?" "I'm waiting for him to come home! 2 years ago, he left, but promised to come back in about a month! I want him to be here! You ever heard of him?" "Who is he?" "Captain Hark! Of the Hark pirates!" The kid flashed a huge grin, and Malk smiled. He rubbed the kids hair, and gave a sly grin. "I'm sure your dad would love to be here any second! How about you tell him the story of how the Attack pirates came!" "Okay." The kid ran off, and Malk grinned. He liked kids. Sure, they could be annoying, but when they were nice, they weren't half bad. - Oak, walking out of the ship, looked to everyone, and pointed at the center of the island. "Attack, I guess." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc